


Tonight

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naquela noite, o mundo deles era aquele quarto. (escrita em novembro/2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Nada do que está descrito aqui aconteceu realmente, é tudo fruto da minha imaginação. Forma uma trilogia _of sorts_ com as fics O Dia Seguinte e First Kiss, sendo essa a segunda parte.

Cai a noite em Monza.

O quarto é pequeno, abafado, pouco iluminado; as luzes e ruídos de um mundo que pulsava vivo do lado de fora eram meros ecos filtrados pelas cortinas pesadas. Eram difusos, incertos e, para eles, inexistentes. Inexistentes porque, naquela noite, sentiam-se corajosos o suficiente para desafiar o mundo ao ignorá-lo completamente. Naquela noite, só percebiam um ao outro. Só queriam sentir a essência do outro, só saberiam se importar com o que aconteceria dentro das quatro paredes imaculadas. 

Naquela noite, o mundo deles era aquele quarto. 

Dentro da escuridão, as carícias trocadas eram febris, passos lentos em direção ao abandono completo; na verdade, se viam em uma encruzilhada. Queriam desvendar o último segredo que restava entre eles, justo o mais profundo, o mais difícil de ser alcançado, e queriam que a busca incessante que os levara até ali nunca terminasse. Queriam a entrega total, mas, ainda assim, queriam que o mistério permanecesse eterno.

Talvez, toda a carência que sentiam seria a chave para o fim dele.

Sam puxa Jules para perto, recebendo um beijo no pescoço em retorno, aceitando ansioso o toque das mãos esguias que levantam seus braços e se desfazem da camiseta preta e vermelha antes de deitá-lo na cama, sentindo o hálito do francês queimando sua pele após um rastro de beijos que segue do canto de seus lábios até sua clavícula. Toca o rosto de Jules reverentemente antes de trazê-lo para cima de si e se beijarem longamente.

No fundo, era tudo uma questão de detalhes.

Era a forma como os corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, como os braços e as pernas se enroscavam e as mãos corriam livres, deslizando e buscando sem descanso. É a forma como o beijo acaba com Sam mordendo de leve o lábio inferior de Jules e ainda pensa ser capaz de sentir o gosto da champanhe, do alívio, do prazer duplicado de subir ao degrau mais alto do pódio pela primeira vez e tê-lo ali, ao seu lado, naquele momento. É a forma como seus dedos traçam um caminho próprio pelas costas nuas de Jules, como naquela noite ambos não são nada mais do que sombras entregues inteiramente àquelas sensações.

Jules deixa que uma das mãos desça devagar pelo peito do inglês, quase preguiçosa, memorizando cada imperfeição da pele macia. Sorri ao desfazer o botão da calça dele e empurrar o zíper para baixo, beijando-o novamente ao tocá-lo. Sam fecha os olhos e fica quase sem ação; simplesmente congela e só consegue gemer, sem mesmo interromper o beijo. Só sente o toque leve se intensificar por breves instantes antes dos mesmos lábios que o beijavam começarem a trilhar um caminho próprio.

\- Jules... - ele sussurra, meio sem forças, os olhos ainda fechados, sentindo mãos dando um jeito de se livrar do tecido pesado enquanto os beijos continuam se despejando, descendo cada vez mais, cruzando o peito, se demorando um pouco pela barriga, passando pela cintura e chegando, enfim, onde Jules queria.

Ele abre a boca e o queixo de Sam cai.

Movimentos vagarosos, seguros, indo e vindo num ritmo preciso; era tudo deliberado, tudo planejado exatamente para reduzí-lo à algo que nem mesmo poderia imaginar o que era. Sam se arrepiava a cada momento, a cada segundo, e então Jules faz uma _coisa_ com a língua - ele não sabia bem o quê, só sabia que ela se repetia e o fazia se contorcer sobre a cama, chegando cada vez mais perto do orgasmo.

Estendeu um braço em direção a Jules e agarrou-o pelos cabelos. Ficou ali por um segundo, os dedos emaranhados, o coração próximo de um colapso, o corpo doendo e querendo o francês mais e mais, o pensamento concentrado somente naquela boca quente e molhada, e então puxou-o dali.

Trocaram um olhar longo. Sam o traz para cima de novo, passando pelo mesmo trabalho de se desfazer das calças dele, os movimentos atropelados, pouco conseguindo pensar. Só era sentido, naquela noite. Só queria saber de sentir, de tocar, de cheirar, de se perder e não voltar ao que era. Não poderia mais voltar, depois de tudo aquilo. E tinha certeza, dentro de si, dentro do seu mais profundo âmago, que não queria voltar.

Foi a vez de Jules fechar os olhos e querer desaparecer, querer que Sam continuasse daquele jeito, dentro dele, para sempre. Sentiu os lábios do inglês em seus ombros, os dedos se curvando em volta de si e se movendo devagar, conforme Sam se mexia atrás dele. Gemiam e sussurravam juntos, se beijavam, se descobriam, e assim, iam se desfazendo juntos, possuindo um ao outro de forma irremediável, inevitável, impossível de ser desfeita.

Nunca mais seriam os mesmos depois daquela noite.

E, não precisavam temer o fim do mistério. Ainda não sabiam, mas este só cresceria, só aumentaria cada vez mais, conforme o amor deles crescia e se tornava mais e mais real.


End file.
